Dark's backstory
by murloc rampage
Summary: Those of you that are reading Allen5's pokemon story should know that my OC comes out completely in chapter 16. Here's his entire backstory before he joined Team Gear. I also highly recommend reading Allen5's story. It's called Uprising legends: Destiny Awaits. It's an amazing story and i honestly can't wait to see how it ends. Please don't flame. just rea and enjoy.


Unnatural, unneeded, unnecessary.

(This is a one chapter story that explains who my OC character Dark who's in Allen5's story Uprising Legends: Destiny Awaits. I highly recommend reading his story. Like most stories, it starts off slow to build up story but trust me, later it becomes so much better with more action as well. Anyways, please enjoy the story.)

(First person P.O.V.)(?)

I wasn't always a pokemon. I used to be human. But even then. I wasn't happy. My parents died when I was very little and I learned to live off of what little I was able to get. I trained myself in the art of stealing. Eventually when I was 11 I was able to steal even from pokemon and get away. That caused problems though. This amount of skill caused me to become infamous. I was wanted by Officer Jenny before I was even a teenager. At one point, when I was 16, I was eavesdropping on a few shady characters' conversation. They wore weird outfits that involved having a giant red R on their black t shirts. They said something about valuables being kept inside a secret underground bunker and I remember grinning from the thought of the stash I could find and sell. Some call it a get rich quick scheme but I call it my next paycheck. However, I didn't expect there to be so many pokemon. Sevipers, Crobats, electrodes, and Houndooms patrolled the area. At one point a Houndoom almost spotted me if not for the moving truck that went past the crate I hid behind. When I got in, I was utterly boned. There was absolutely no cover whatsoever. I ran down hall after hall until I got deep into the base. I remember wondering if they even have any guards here. There were a few cameras but they were easy to dodge but then I started to feel dizzy. Next I felt sleepy but I ignored it until I got to a small safe. All it needed was a key, however, when I stood up a slender white arm wrapped around my neck with a hand over my mouth.

'Looking for this?' a feminine voice in my head asked.

A key floated in front of me, 'How is it doing that.' I wondered.

She turned me to face a mirror that was in the room. It was a Gardevoir that caught me. I was only able to escape a psychic type once and it was a Kadabra. I admit though, I did think she was hot, for a pokemon anyway. Suddenly a Seviper and a Hitmoncham came into the room. All I can remember was them beating me senseless. Hitmoncham's punches, Seviper's whipping, followed by psychic slamming me mercilessly into a wall really did a number on me. When I came to, I was tied to a chair in a white room. I knew how this worked, it was an intimidation room as I call it. Except these people weren't cops. The Gardevoir came in with the Hitmoncham. She had a notepad and pencil.

'She can write and read?' I wondered.

'Yes. You really shouldn't think so much. I can hear everything that goes through your mind. Right now your hands are trying to slip free because you think you can get away.' I heard her soothing voice say.

For some reason, I relaxed when she was done speaking, 'What are you going to do to me.' I thought sarcastically.

'Silly boy, there's no foreplay here. But that was cute I'll admit. However, this is what we're going to do to you.' she said telepathically.

She nodded to Hitmoncham who punched me across my face. I spat out some blood and a lost tooth. I laughed, I was used to this kind of treatment. Plus, what do I have to live for?

I looked down, my depression was taking over again, 'What point is there in living. I have no friends, no family, no girlfriend. I've always wanted a true friend but…it never worked out. I couldn't trust pokemon at all. Especially after that sneak move that Rattata used to steal what I stole first. Maybe I should just ask for them to give me a painless death. Maybe..,' I thought and looked up.

Gardevoir was crying, 'Dang it. I'm in tune with your emotions, now look what you made me do.' I heard her say telepathically before she repeatedly slapped me across my face.

My cheeks stung but she was calm again and so was I. The beating continued for a bit longer until she decided I was ready for questioning.

'Who sent you here? What were you after?' she asked.

'No one did. I thought there'd be something valuable to steal here but there wasn't.' I said back calmly.

She picked up the chair using psychic and slammed my head against the ceiling before asking again, 'I was being kind before boy. Now I won't be so kind. If you remember anything it should be this. Pokemon are not to be trusted. They only want to use you to better themselves and their chances for survival.' she told me telepathically.

'I don't trust anyone. Even though I wish I could. Are we done here? No one sent me. I overheard some guys talking about this place ok?' I told her.

'Ok. Let's see then.' Gardevoir told me as she placed her hands on my head.

Her eyes started to glow and I felt something in my head. It hurt so much, like a thousand headaches all at once hit me. She was looking through my mind and I could see my life flashing before my eyes. She eventually stopped and got a few feet away from me. She had a look of satisfaction and I could tell he saw something extra and I just growled angrily at her.

'Ok. I think we're done here. Your free to go If you can beat Hitmoncham here.' she told me.

I was freed from the chair and able to speak, "Professional boxers couldn't even beat a hitmoncham. How am I possibly going to beat him?" I asked.

He slammed his fists together to intimidate me, 'Well, then I guess your dead. Good luck. Oh yeah. Tell my sister I said hi.' she told me with one last look before she left the room and I heard the door get locked.

He lunged at me and I rolled to my side. I ran to the door only to have him use agility and cut me off. I was shocked long enough for him to get two punches to my face with an uppercut that set me flying towards the chair. I fell onto it and it broke under my weight. I felt splitters pierce my back. I tilted my head forward to see the Hitmoncham on top of me. He reeled back his fist and the last thing I heard before I died was my own neck snapping.

(Dream realm)

"Ugh. Where am I?" I asked as I got up.

"In a place between our two worlds." I heard that same Gardevoir say.

I turned to be shocked that she was with me, "You!" I said but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes, me. You see. After you died, you were taken by some of us and experimented on. Now, your going to become a pokemon in our world." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's no point in explaining. After you leave here all you'll remember is, all your skills you learned as a human, your new name, pokemon names and my message." She told me.

"Why do you need me to deliver a message? Can't you do that yourself?" I asked.

"Not while I was a trainer. I can only go so far as this point. The pokemon you'll be looking for is a Ralts by the name Catherine. She very young. Bye." she said with a smile before disappearing.

"Wait!" I yelled.

A flash of light appeared.

(PMD-Universe)(Pokemon world)

'Who am I?' I wondered as I woke up to find the sun blinding me.

I was in a forest, trees surrounded me as I looked around. There was an oran berry bush to my left and to my right was a note pinned to the wall. I walked over to it and started reading.

'Hello, your name is Dark. You've been sent here to deliver one message and then, to survive! Ha! Good luck! Remember, trust no one. Love no one. Befriend no one.' Gardevoir.

"A message?" I wondered as my head started to hurt.

'Tell my sister I said hi. She's a Ralts, very young, and her name is Catherine.' I heard a voice say.

"I don't know what's going on here but Ok. I'll find this person." I said as I made up my mind.

I dropped the note to notice that something was written on the back, 'P.S. As a pokemon you have to say your move before you use it. Here's your moves along with one we created just for you and only you to use. Quick attack, bulk up, circle throw, aura sphere, and dark sphere. Dark sphere will save you from any bad situation once you learned how to use it.'

Just then a group of Zangoose appeared behind. They seemed to be surprised about my appearance.

"Whoa. That is the most unnatural Riolu I've ever seen boss." one said to their leader who had a scar across his chest.

I looked down to see a puddle reflecting my image. I was an entirely black Riolu with a red bumps on the back of my forepaws. I looked at them and noticed I can see and sense their auras.

'So this is what it's like to be a riolu. I like it.' I thought to myself before saying, "Aura sphere." I brought my two paws together and an aura sphere appeared in between them.

"Impossible! A riolu shouldn't be able to use Aura Sphere!" The leader yelled as it flew at him.

He dodged it but his gang behind him wasn't so lucky because the second it touched one of them it exploded and sent three of them flying. The one that was hit was unconscious with a missing arm. Seeing this I looked at my paws. I was too strong, I need better control over my powers. That when I looked up to see the leader using slash.

"Quick attack and bulk up," I said and my body glowed red as I sped to the side dodging his slash.

He used slash again and attacked while I kept using Quick attack to block his attacks before I punched him across his face and, because of bulk up still being in effect, he was sent into a tree instantly knocked out. I looked to my right when I heard whimpering and saw the Zangoose pick up their friend that lost an arm and run off. A trail of blood followed them and I jumped into the trees. I jumped from branch to branch as I followed them until I saw them exit the forest and enter a town filled with pokemon that looked happy until they saw the Zangoose barge into the poke-hospital. I walked into the town trying not to attacked attention but everyone was staring at me. Some afraid, others looked angry but I kept walking until a Charizard approached me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm just passing through. I don't want any trouble." I told him.

He shoved me, "You're the most unnatural thing I've ever seen. I think it'd be best if you turn yourself around and leave this town." he told me as a growl formed in his throat.

"Fine. Thanks for your hospitality." I sneered before I turned around to leave.

"Stop him! He's the one that fatally wounded our friend" one of the Zangoose from earlier yelled.

I flinched and when I turned around I saw that every pokemon was up and ready to attack me, "They attacked me first. And I'll warn all of you now. I'll KILL you if I have to." I said in a monotone.

The cold murderous look I gave must've worked because they backed off or at least most of them. The Charizard was not backing down and as he flew into the air I was ready.

"Aerial ace!" he yelled as he flew.

"Bulk up," I said and the glow turned from red to a black color.

He flew into me but I grabbed his throat, did a backflip, brought his body with me and slammed him into the ground. I then grabbed his tail.

"Circle throw." I said as I spun him and threw him towards a house that collapsed on top of him.

I sighed, 'Only been here for an hour and I'm already causing trouble. I guess it can't be helped.' I thought as I hung my head and walked towards the forest.

I think it was high noon when I heard a cry for help. I used quick attack and ran through the forest until I found a Ralts up against a tree with a Mightyena creeping towards her. She cowered under the tree and the Mightyena was about to bite her when my Aura sphere slammed into it's side. I weakened it enough to only get his attention. It snarled as it faced me. He was a dark type and I was a fighting type. The odds were against him but he didn't care.

"What do you want?" It snarled.

"You to stop picking on pokemon that can't defend itself." I told it.

"Yeah? Well, I'm hungry. And she's made of my favorite kind of meat." he growled as he went back to his prey.

I used quick attack and tackled into him. He rolled on his said and got up quickly. I was in front of Ralts and wouldn't allow this jerk to eat her. He used tackle after using howl and charged.

"Circle throw." I said as I dodged, grabbed his back paw, and threw him into a tree, "Aura sphere." I charged one and slammed it into him. I applied even more of my aura as the contact was made, making a large explosion that sent him flying through the forests, braking tree after tree as he went with the force. It was obvious that I won and walked over to the shivering Ralts.

She cowered closer to the base of the tree, "Hey, it's ok. I took care of him," I told her.

"Yeah but. Your scary." she told me.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad person," I said and her stomach growled, "wait here. I'll get you some berries or maybe an apple."

I came back with three apples, 12 oran berries, and a ragged bag that I decided to keep so I can store my items in it. She was still nervous but her hunger made her come over and take some berries and when she did, she started gnawing on an apple.

"Wow, you must be starving. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name? It's Catherine. Why?" She told me.

I was about to eat an apple but the amount of shock caused me to freeze in place and my apple fell to the ground. I had to pick it up and clean it again before taking a bite.

"Catherine? I…I have a message for you from your sister. She told me to tell you hi." I told her.

"You know my big sis?" She asked.

"I think so. I can't really remember," I said and my head hurt revealing more of my past life.

I saw my life as a thief flash before my eyes and I realized that I was human. She was staring at me with confusion on her face.

"You look like you just saw a Gengar." she told me.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I've got to go," I told her as I got up.

"Wait! I…Well." she started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can I…come with you?" she asked.

'trust no one, befriend no one, love no one,' This replayed in my head when she asked this, "I…I'm sorry but I can't. I'm a bad pokemon. You'd be hurt or get in trouble like I am." I told her.

"If you were a bad pokemon then you wouldn't care about my safety or that I'd be getting in trouble." she told me.

'Well, she got me there,' I thought to myself but I forced myself to say, "Quick attack" and I knocked her out.

I left her a few berries, an apple, and the bag I found. I hoped that she'd just think I was part of her dream and for a time I was right so I tried to forget about her. I stole precious items from all different towns and groups, selling these items to the highest bidder. One day I was out camping in a forest when I heard the bushes to my left rustle and I immediately charged an aura sphere. But then an injured Kirlia fell out of the bushes. She got up and looked at me with a smile even though she was so injured.

"You…I finally found you." she said and I noticed the bag she was holding.

"No…There's no way. How were you able to find me?" I asked in a monotone but shock was still present in my voice.

She giggled, "I've been following you since that day you left me with this bag and a few supplies. I followed what little tracks I could find and asked around." she said and collapsed.

I caught her, "Your exhausted, starved!" I yelled noticing how thin she was, my monotone was gone.

"See, your not entirely a bad pokemon." she whispered.

I fed her apples and oran berries until she was stuffed. When she was able to move she jumped up in glee as she started dancing. When she saw how serious I was she immediately stopped and sat down.

"I am a bad pokemon, You must've heard all the things I've stolen and the pokemon I've injured." I told her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you saved my life once before and just now. Your not as bad as you think you are." she said with a smile.

"You're a perfectly normal pokemon, why didn't you just live in one of those towns I visited?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't want to live with those pokemon. I didn't feel safe. So I went after you and while traveling I evolved." She announced happily.

"While also starving yourself and nearly dying!" I scolded her.

"See, you do care," She said and laughed.

"You know that the second you wake up I won't be here anymore right?" I told her bluntly in my usual monotone.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I linked to you and now I will forever know where you are. No matter where you run, I'll follow you. Til the day I die." she said and held her head up in triumph.

"You make it sound like you love me." I told her and started laughing at her red face.

"Shut up. I do not. I just don't trust any other pokemon, especially after that Mightyena. Do you know how many nightmares I had about that thing coming after me as I slept?" she asked.

"Probably a lot. But still. I'm nothing but bad news. You'll only get hurt." I told her.

"I don't care. I'm coming whether you like it or not." she said stubbornly.

"Ugh. Why can't I just say no!" I yelled up to the sky.

That's when we started our journey together. It was hard teaching her my skills, it took many months but she got the hang of it and no matter what happened to us…she was happy as long as I was with her. It felt so weird, I kept my emotionless demeanor but she was the only person who can see through that. She ignored my difference and was my…friend. But why did I feel so much… remorse? I only started feeling this when at one point I got sick and she had to take care of me like I did her. She'd always come back injured and I feared for her safety, even though I never showed it but I bet she knew anyway. Then came the journey through the mountains. It was the middle of winter I guessed but I didn't care. The cold never affected me and when I noticed that my head started to hurt. Memories of when I was human and had to sleep in an alley in the middle of winter. The cold hurt at first but then my body adapted and I couldn't be affected anymore. I ignored this memory though as I pushed forward, however, she was shivering tremendously. That's when I decided to make a fire and had her sit close to it. She felt better after an hour but then we were attacked.

"Avalanche!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way.

"There he is! Get him!" a Beartic yelled.

"It has to be. No other Riolu is that color. So that's dark" another one yelled.

A few came out of the snow behind us, "Your wanted in twelve different regions Dark, surrender now and the charge will be less severe." the leader told me.

"Two for one. Look, it's Catherine the Kirlia as well." the first Beartic told the others.

Catherine was shivering from the cold again, 'Dang it, I should have known that they'd send ice types after me.' I thought to myself.

"Calm mind!" Catherine yelled.

"Bulk up," I said as a red glow formed around me.

"Hammer arm!" the leader yelled.

"Psychic," Catherine used this on the leader and threw him back at the other Beartics.

"Aura sphere," I sent the ball out at the others and they were blasted away as we made a run for it.

A cold wind blew and Catherine stopped from feeling the cold. I ran back and tried to pick her up but then I was hit with an ice beam. It froze my arm but I froze free from it easily. I picked Catherine up and used Quick attack to try and get away. As I ran I heard a roar and looked behind me to see a giant avalanche with four Beartics riding on top of it. It hit me and we were caught in it as we neared an edge. Panic forced its way up as I reached out my paw to grab her hand but then she fell off the edge.

"Catherine!" I yelled out to her.

Memories over flowed my mind as I watched her fall, screaming to the bottom. Something became clear. Very clear. I'm dangerous to be around. There's no hope for me. I can be friends with someone for a short amount of time but…something bad will happen. Especially to these Beartics. I got up and used Bulk up. My rage overcoming my mind as I stared hatefully at these Beartics.

"You…How dare you!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? A rogue like you shouldn't affect you in any way. What? Was she your girlfriend?" The leader asked.

"She was my only…friend. You better alert your friends now. Your not going to ever make it back unless your in a body bag." I told them in a cold monotone.

"What's a body bag?" One asked.

"Nevermind. Let's get him. Blizzard!" the leader yelled.

"Dig," three of them said.

"Icebeam." the other three said.

"Dark sphere," I said as a sphere of dark energy covered me revealing only a violet light.

The three Beartics that used dig went into the dark sphere instantly Koing them. The blizzard and icebeams didn't have any affect on them. A dark Sphere appeared behind the leader.

"Game over. Aura sphere," I said and slammed aura sphere into his back increasing its power tenfold as I pushed harder.

The explosion knocked him out. He laid before me and before anyone could do anything I used another aura sphere and slammed it on his unconscious body sending out shockwaves. His body was broken and unmoving. My anger got the best of me but I didn't care. My revenge was paid, however, I still have three cowering Beartics to toy with. I smiled to myself as I approached them and none of them survived. I went down the mountain as fast as I could and started digging frantically until I found a body but it wasn't a Kirlia. She evolved into a Gardevoir! I picked her up and made sure if she was alive or not but she was. She was still breathing and for a minute I noticed that I was staring at her. My heart fluttered from joy but…I know what I must do. I used quick attack and ran to the nearest tower holding her. The town didn't know me but it was night tie and a kind Nidoqueen opened her door and allowed me to bring her in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were in the mountains and an avalanche happened. I was able to get out of the way but she fell off the edge. I went down and desperately dug her up. She was alive and I need to know if she'll survive." I told her.

"Oh dear. I think she'll be fine though. Warmth is all she needs now." she told me.

I let out a sigh of relief but I knew what I had to do, "Do you have a pencil and some paper? I need to leave her a message." I told her.

"Why? Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to. It's for her own good. I'm a bad pokemon. People are chasing me. She can't be with me anymore. It's not safe." I told her in my usual monotone.

"Sounds to me like you care deeply about her. Your not entirely a bad pokemon. Plus I bet she knew that and didn't care. She must care deeply about you as well." she told me.

"I guess she does but that doesn't matter. Please, I need to do this," I told her.

She sighed, "Fine. Here," she said as I received the materials.

Then I wrote, 'Catherine, all this time we've spent together has been amazing. I was incredibly happy to have you on my side even though I never showed it. Even now as I write this message my heart is hurting for I must do what I should've done when you decided to come with me. I'm leaving…please don't come after me. I couldn't live with myself if you died because you came with me. And… deep down I… never mind. Please, I want you to live a happy life. You were an amazing friend. Thank you for traveling with me, -dark,'.

As I put the note down on the drawer next to her I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. She was the only person I could trust, my only friend. I… I wanted to be more than friends but I could never say it. Every time I tried my emotionless demeanor would come out and stop me from trying. I caressed her cheek and kissed her lips, feeling a tear roll down my cheek as I pulled back.

"Goodbye Catherine." I whispered as I snuck out of the house.

The Nidoqueen walked into the room and noticed I was gone, "Where'd he go?" she asked and noticed the note. After reading she felt a pang of sadness for she could tell through his words how he felt about her, "This is like a sad soap opera." she said to herself as she put the note back down.

I then traveled on my own. It was hard being alone after always being with Catherine for so long. Every time I woke a pang of sadness ran through my body but eventually I ignored it. I became very cold. Heartless maybe but I still hope, for some reason, that she'll find me one day and refuse to leave again. But that hope started to dwindle as the months pass. Eventually I was in the back of a store and I heard the shop keeper talking to a customer as I stole from his stash.

"Did you hear? A Snivy and a Oshawatt took down a dragonite by themselves." the customer told him.

'Hm. Now that sounds interesting.' I thought as I listened in.

"Really? They must be very skillful." the shop keeper commented.

"Yeah, they call themselves Team Gear." the customer told him.

'Team Gear huh. Sounds interesting.' I thought as I left the back of the store.

I walked by the store owner and threw a couple hundred of poke dollars on the counter as I left. That's how I shop. Why bother asking for what I want instead of taking it and leaving more money then needed to pay for it. He opened the door to yell and I threw a couple more and he went silent. I have money to spare. Threw my travels I made a couple hundred secret safes that have thousands of poke dollars in each one. I'm probably the richest rogue in this world.

Then I met them face to face for the first. Team Gear. After hearing about them I kept following, it was very hard to detect me but I could tell some pokemon were on to me but it didn't matter but then. I watched the Oshawatt get hurt and that made me remember all this. The Snivy's affection for her but I can tell he didn't tell her yet. I hope he tells her. Like I wish I told Catherine but duty calls. Time to show them my worth. I used Quick attack and charged in to save them from the Volcarona.

(that's where This story ends off. You want to know what happens next? Read Allen5's story Uprising Legends: Destiny Awaits. It's a great story and I highly recommend it. However, this isn't over yet. Here's an epilogue that can open you guys to a possibility.)

(Epilouge)

A few days after Dark left Catherine in the care of the Nidoqueen, she finally woke was surprised and jumped up in fear until Nidoqueen came up with a bowl of warm stew.

"Oh, your finally awake." she said cautiously.

"Where am I? Where's Dark?" she asked and felt a tingle on her lips like someone kissed her.

"He…left you a note on the drawers for you to read." she told her.

Catherine snatched the note and started to develop tears, "Even when he tries to act like he doesn't feel that way, it still shows. That no good…" she said frustrated.

The Nidoqueen held her and let her cry into her shoulder, "What will you do now?" she asked.

"Find him. I'm going to find him and when I do he'll never be able to get away from me ever again!" she yelled and flew out of the room with her new psychic abilities.

(So there you have it. She started going after him, a couple days after he left. If Allen reads this story then there's a possibility that she'll appear in his but it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading this story about my OC character Dark the unnatural Riolu.)


End file.
